I Thought You'd Never Ask
by Austin Gates
Summary: Blaine and Sam struggle with a problem in their relationship. However, they can always depend on Hogwarts for a solution. One-Shot for Blam Week.


**Author's Note: **This one-shot fiction is an AU crossover with Harry Potter made for Blam Week.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Glee, their characters, setting, or plot. All of those belong to Ryan Murphy, FOX, and their affiliates. I also do not own Hogwarts, the houses, the Room of Requirement, or anything having to do with Harry Potter. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and (probably) Warner Brothers.

**I Thought You'd Never Ask**

"Blaine, I already told you a million times, it's not gonna happen!" Sam said exasperated, loosening the golden yellow tie from around his neck. "I can't even think about what would happen if…"

"Stop worrying so much!" Blaine interrupted as he walked down the curved stairs of the Astronomy Tower. "It's late, no one will be around, no harm, no foul. Besides," he continued before grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder and stopping him on a stair landing, "it's not my fault I want to just spend one night with my boyfriend." He leaned in to Sam's face, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against the blonde boy's. Sam's heart leapt under the charms of his Gryffindor boyfriend. He shot his green eyes up to meet Blaine's before backing away.

"I can't Blaine. Please stop asking me," he said quietly before continuing down the Astronomy Tower steps and onto the seventh floor corridor. Blaine trailed behind him taking one and a half steps to each of Sam's as he caught up.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, his voice echoing off the empty corridor walls. "That someone will see us? Or what?"

"You know it's not that!" hissed Sam, turning on his heel to face the dark haired boy. "This isn't about anyone seeing. Besides, everyone already knows we're together, that's not a big deal."

"Then what?" Blaine asked harshly. Sam sighed, his eyes avoiding Blaine's as he spoke.

"You don't understand. There hasn't been an outsider in the Hufflepuff common room for over a thousand years. How am I supposed to just _let _you come in?"

"I…wait, what?" Blaine stopped, realizing he was wrong the whole time. "_That's _what this is about?" he asked. Sam nodded. Blaine's mouth curved into a smile as he began to understand why his boyfriend had thwarted attempts of spending the night together.

"Well, that…and the fact that I think I have bad morning breath," replied Sam with his puppy dog eyes. "My house is depending on us to keep that record alive. It's not about me not _wanting _to spend the night with you. I do. But I want to stay loyal to my house too." Blaine shook his head with a smile. "I even asked the guys in your dorm if they'd be cool with me spending the night, but they said the same thing about Gryffindors only and what not. I couldn't blame them, but I at least asked."

"You asked my roommates if you could spend the night?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded again. "I love you," he said in awe of his boyfriend. Before he could stop, he leaned in for a kiss and his lips met the Hufflepuff's, causing sparks even Blast-Ended Skrewts couldn't rival. Sam breathed in the scent of cinnamon and spice from his boyfriend, a smell he had grown familiar with over the past few months. Finally breaking free of their mutual trance on each other, the boys stared at one another with smiles on their faces.

"Walk you to your tower?" asked Sam.

"How chivalrous," said Blaine.

"You call _that _chivalry?" barked Sir Cadogan from his portrait on the wall. Sam blushed a furious red, forgetting that they were never alone in Hogwarts. "Back in my day, you had to lose a limb to be considered chivalrous. You children are so naïve." Blaine looked back at the portrait of the knight in armor.

"You seem to have all your limbs," said Blaine teasingly before taking Sam's hand and continuing down the corridor. Sam laughed as they walked, happy he could finally feel better about the fact that Blaine didn't think he was crazy for wanting to stay loyal to Hufflepuff house.

"We need to figure something out," said Blaine as they meandered down the hallway. "There's got to be somewhere in this castle where we could have our own room, our own place to stay. And where you could still stay loyal to your house." Sam stopped.

"Blaine –" Sam said, stopping.

"I mean this place is huge. There's gotta be somewhere…"

"Blaine, I think –"

"Maybe we can find an empty classroom."

"Blaine, stop!" Sam said sternly, finally grabbing his boyfriend's attention. There, situation on the wall in the seventh floor corridor was a door neither boy had ever seen. Sam had watched as it appeared out of thin air only seconds before while Blaine went on his rant.

"Has that door always been there?" asked Blaine. Sam shook his head, keeping his eye on the door. Since coming to Hogwarts, Sam had learned not to let his guard down around unusual things. "Suppose we should open it?" suggested Blaine.

"Why don't we find a professor instead," offered Sam. That was typical of him, thought Blaine. Find a teacher and make sure to stay out of the way. Blaine gave him a sideways glance before lurching toward the handle and pulling it open.

"Blaine don't!" yelled Sam. But before he could stop him, Sam's bedroom appeared from behind the door. But that was impossible. They were miles from the Hufflepuff dormitories. Sam peered in closer and finally stepped inside. Blaine followed him and shut the door. "This is my room," said Sam in awe.

"Really?" asked Blaine as he went to the bedside table and glanced at frame. Inside a moving photograph showed the two boys smiling as they laid out under the sun on the lawn.

"Down to the last detail," Sam replied. The copper fixtures, the golden yellow bed sheets, even the smell of dirt and vanilla. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," said Blaine. "But it looks like Hogwarts just found us a place to stay." Sam turned around with a smile.

"Will you spend the night with me?" he asked the Gryffindor boy.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
